Venoc Vipers
Although fearsome to behold the Venoc Vipers were a passive, swamp dwelling species. They would fight fiercely, however, when called upon to do so, especially with their lifelong enemies, the Marro from their homeplanet of Marr. Vipers and the Marro have had a long history of war, so the Venoc Vipers were happy to join General Ullar in the battle against Utgar's army. Venoc Vipers were brave, fast moving (especially in water) and relentless, but they did not possess the intelligence to be cunning or highly tactical. Stats * Life: 1 * Move: 7 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 0 * Points: 40 * Figures per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Slither': Venoc Vipers do not have to stop their movement when entering water spaces. *'Frenzy': After you take a turn with Venoc Vipers; roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 16 or higher you may take another turn with Venoc Vipers. Synergy *Venoc Warlord: Scout Leadership As Scouts, Venoc Vipers may benefit from Venoc Warlord’s Scout Leadership movement bonus ability. *Venoc Warlord: Frenzy Enhancement Having the Frenzy power, Venoc Vipers may benefit from Venoc Warlord’s Frenzy Enhancement ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Venoc Vipers may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus. *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault Having a "Relentless" personality, Venoc Vipers may benefit from Khosumet’s Relentless Assault attack bonus ability. *Brave Arrow: Scout Melee Attack Enhancement Venoc Vipers may add one attack die when adjacent to Brave Arrow and attacking an adjacent figure. Strategy With no defense the Venoc Vipers fall prey to virtually every attack that befalls them, but do not let that deter you from drafting the Venoc Vipers. The Venoc Vipers are arguably one of the best units in the game, and their value increases as the amount of water on a map increases. Slither potentially gives you access to enemies that are otherwise too dangerous to approach or completely inaccessible. With a move of 7, the Venoc Vipers are ideal for sprinting to Glyphs and giving your army quick access to bonuses. With a defense of zero, Venoc Vipers cannot hold a glyph, so bring in a defensively stronger unit to replace the Venoc Vipers. With their speed and Frenzy the Venoc Vipers can move quickly across the map and ambush an enemy unit. With few lucky 20 sided die rolls triggering Frenzy (25% probability per roll), a squad can disable an opposing figure before inevitably being taken out. Three squads could eliminate an enemy vanguard, winning the battle. Use the Venoc Warlord with them to boost their Frenzy and give them an impressive move of 9! For drafting with these figures, draft the Venoc Warlord or Raelin. The Venoc Warlord gives them extra move, and gives them a better chance for another turn while Raelin gives them a +2 defense (0+2=2!). In other words, she gives them a chance to survive another turn. These figures are a nice filler in any army, because they are fast, cheap, and you have a 25% chance for another turn every time you use them! Category:Ullar Category:Viper Category:Common Squad Category:Malliddon's Prophecy